


Obsessive-Compulsive:

by Toki_Blade



Series: Symptoms [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_Blade/pseuds/Toki_Blade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>individual is preoccupied with orderliness, perfectionism, and control at the expense of efficiency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessive-Compulsive:

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what this is but Rose is kind of interesting to write. So here.

You like to have perfect control of everything ever. You wouldn’t necessarily call yourself a ‘control freak’ and you’re not aggressive by any means.

You just like to have complete understanding of your situations. You do not wish to be the dependent variable.

Nor the independent one for that matter. You wish to be the controlled variable. The one that is predictable and constant and does not change.

You are not one to be too fond of change.

You like things to stay the same because this is what you know and understand. If things stay the same then you know how to handle situations that are thrown at you because you know what works. If things stay the same you can organize your life and have perfect fitted slots for everything and anything you do because nothing will pop up unexpected as if your life were some pop-up book.

The world is your experiment and you are the control group.

Even though change honestly frightened you, in it’s anonymity and fortuitousness, sometimes it’s interesting to toy with things- just to see what would happen.

As long as you were in control. As long as you aren’t being the one trifled with.

You’re friends (though you sometimes hesitate to call them that) often get annoyed at you for analysing them as thoroughly as you do.

Sometimes you honestly don’t even mean to, you just find yourself observing and you _i_ _tch_ to tweak something- just to see what would happen.

You simply have a scientific mind. You inquire, and question, and you _have to know_.

You also realize, hypocritically, how much you would hate it if they tried the same on you.

You have to have control though. Of your interactions, your situations, and even of your life. You have to have complete and utter control.

Anything less than a hundred percent (in any aspect) is simply not acceptable.

Your grades have to be perfect. If you missed a problem it is simply because you did not study enough and will thenceforth try harder. You will add an extra half-hour to your allotted ‘homework’ time until you can catch up. You’re grades will be perfect.

You have to be the perfect daughter. You have to be ‘loving’ and ‘understanding’ and you have to go the extra mile so that your mother doesn’t have to work harder than she should. You take chores upon yourself that she never asked you to do. You stay quiet and out of the way when she’s busy, never ask for anything, and take care of yourself. You have to be capable but still need her just enough so that she doesn’t feel idle.

You also must be the perfect friend.

Give without taking. Banter without arguing. Gracious, and caring, and push with still knowing when to stop.

You are not perfect and it irks you.

You try so _so_ hard for perfection and yet it still eludes you.

You’re ‘friends’ get annoyed with you, your mother gives you rueful glances when she believes you not to be looking.

You get B’s sometimes.

You try so hard and still you cannot obtain it.

You tell yourself that you have to try harder.

You clean more fervidly. You back off without as much prompting.

You study.

You’re room is methodical and immaculate.

You know where everything is.

It is speckless and orderly as is everything else you own.

Labeled and whipped down and spotless and straight.

You’re mother laughs at you and says that her room was a complete mess when she was your age.

You take pride that your room is not a ‘complete mess’.

You life is not a ‘complete mess’.

You have control over everything and everything is good.

You have everything planned down to the last minute.

Everything is slotted and fitted perfectly and you will follow it as religiously as you can.

You are not perfect; but you will achieve perfection even if it kills you.


End file.
